Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
is the sixteenth installment in the Super Sentai franchise and the first Super Sentai series to be adapted into an installment of the American ''Power Rangers series. Footage from all 50 episodes were extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Zyuranger was a landmark series with the Super Sentai Franchise; being the first series with a prehistoric animal motif, the first to incorporate fantasy elements instead of science fiction, the first to feature a mecha comprised entirely of robotic animals, and the first to feature a sixth ranger character. A licensed sub was released on 17 February 2015Amazon.com product listing showing the release date by Shout! Factory; and the first fully-subbed Super Sentai to be officially released in the United States. Plot 170,000,000 years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted with the dinosaurs. This ended when the evil Witch Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Dai-Satan, an evil, almost ice-like head creature who had immense power and who later in the series could be summoned by Bandora. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the Mysterious Sage Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 meters below the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five Holy Warriors of Justice he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Later in the series, after the five had become used to modern times, the leader's big brother comes forth with tales of jealousy and vengeance. Characters Zyurangers Allies *Ancient Tribes **Yamato Tribe ***Yamato Tribe King ***Yamato Tribe Queen ***Black Knight **Sharma Tribe ***Otome **Etoffe Tribe **Dime Tribe **Lithia Tribe ***Lithia Tribe Princess Yui **Apelo Tribe ***Apelo Tribe Prince Euro (9 & 10) ***Baron Clockle & Daisy (9 & 10) **Dahl Tribe *Mysterious Sage Barza *Fairy Tribes **Gnome (8, 17 & 18) **Ryota (17 & 18) *Gin (11) *Fairy Dondon (14) *Spirit of Life Clotho (21-42) *Fairies Sunny and Rainy (33) *Sayaka Yamazaki (44) *Good Samarian Old Lady (46) *All Super Sentai **Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **Choujin Sentai Jetman **Gosei Sentai Dairanger **Ninja Sentai Kakuranger **Kyoryu Super Sentai ***Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger ***Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Others *Hiroshi (3 & 4) *Emiko (9 & 10) *Djinn's kids Yukari, Takuya & Mariko (11) *Kota Matsui (40-42) The Bandora Gang *Dai-Satan (30, 31, & 47-50) *Witch Bandora *Kai (Dahl Tribe Prince Kai) (47-50) *Grifforzer *Lamy (19-50) *Totpat *Bookback *Pleprechaun *Golems (1-29) **Dokiita Golems (29-50) *Dora Monsters **Dora Titan (1 & 2) **Dora Skeleton (2) **Dora Minotaur (3 & 4) **Dora Sphinx (5 & 6) **Dora Goblin (7) **Dora Circe (8) **Dora Cockatrice (9) **Dora Cockatrice II (10) **Dora Argus (12) **Dora Ladon (13) **Dora Knight (15) **Dora Endos (16) **Dora Pixie (23) **Dora Tortoise (24) **Dora Tarantula (25) **Dora Boogaranan (26) **Dora Guzzler (27) *Dokiita-Dora Monsters **Dora Franke (28-31) **Dora Narcissus (32) **Dora Laygor (33) **Dora Ninja (35, 49 & 50) **Dora Ganrock (36) **Dora Kinkaku (37) **Dora Silkis (38) **Dora Gansaku (40-42, 49 & 50) **Dora Antaeus (43) **Dora Chimaera (44, 49 & 50) **Dora Unicorn (45) **Dora Mirage (46, 49 & 50) Mecha *Dora Talos (47-50) Others *Magic Spinning Wheel (34) *Monster Goda (39) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *'Ending': Bouken Shite Rappapi--ya! *'Mecha Themes': Daizyuzin no Uta; Dragon Caesar no Uta *'Insert Themes': Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~; Kibou no Ken; Tyrannoranger (Akaki Yuushi); Yumemiru Otome no Chikarakobu; Shippo Piki Piki; Hop Up Night Cast * Geki: * Goushi: (Credited under ) * Dan: * Boi: * Mei: * Burai: ** Burai (young): * The Witch Bandora: * Barza: * Clotho: * Lamie: * Great Satan: * Kai: * Satoshi: * Satoshi's friends: , , * Narrator: Voice performers * Totpat: * Bokbak: * Grifforzer: * Pleprechuan: * Golems, Dokiita Golems, Dora Cockatrice, Dora Cockatrice 2, Dora Silkis: * Great Satan (31 & 46): * Tyrannosaurus, Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin: * Saber Tiger, Dora Narcissus: * Dora Franke, Zombie Franke, Satan Franke: * Dora Goldhorn: Suit actors * TyrannoRanger: , * MammothRanger: , * TriceraRanger: , * TigerRanger, Tyrannosaurus: , * PteraRanger: , * DragonRanger: , Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin, Dragon Caesar, Totpat: * Grifforzer: , Kazutoshi Yokoyama * Bokbak: Minoru Watanabe * Pleprechuan: Stage Shows * Zyuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Zyuranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a regular Sixth Hero, DragonRanger. *This is also the first series to have a 7-piece combination, Ultimate Daizyujin. *This is also the first Sentai series to be adapted as a Power Rangers series. *This is also first season since Kousoku Sentai Turboranger where the three main colors, Red, Blue and Yellow are all male. *The Opening Song and Shippo Piki Piki were performed by Kenta Satou who played Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) in the 1989 series Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, who also performed the Turboranger opening and ending themes as well as 4 insert songs. *This is the only post-Fiveman season to not get an official tribute episode in Gokaiger. *Although not the first series to have an animal-based mech (Livemans' Land Lion was the first one), Zyuranger's mechs were the first to be completely based on animals with no resemblance to other vehicles with animal motifs. **This is also the first series to utilize ancient or extinct fauna for mechs; this would be followed most notably by Abaranger and Kyoryuger, but also by Timeranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger and Gokaiger. *This is the first of only two seasons in which the team has a translation in kanji; the other being Goseiger. *Due to the presence of the word zyu in the title (which is pronounced as jū, the Japanese word for ten), it was rumored this season would have ten Rangers. Interestingly, a dinosaur-themed Sentai season with at least ten Rangers would appear over twenty years later. *The individual cockpits for the Guardian Beasts & Dragon Caesar, and the main cockpit Daizyujin, Goryuuzin, Zyutei Daizyujin & Ultimate Daizyujin are recycled from Choujin Sentai Jetman's individual cockpits for the Jet Machines and the main cockpit for Jet Icarus, Bird/Jet Garuda & Great Icarus from the previous season. *Only two of the six Zyurangers (Red and Blue) have actual animals classified as dinosaurs as avatars (or three if you count the Dragon). The Sabretooth Tiger and Mammoth are extinct Pleistocene mammals, whereas the Pteranodon (then-classified as a dinosaur during the show's run) belongs to a separate taxon of prehistoric reptiles, Pterosauria. *This is the first series to get an official DVD Set release in the US, thanks to Shout! Factory. *This is the first Super Sentai series to be a Dinosaur team. *This is also the only season until Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger to have a Green Ranger as a regular Sixth Ranger. *The cast of Zyurangers (Mei, Boi & Goushi) met the counterparts of American version "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" (Aisha & Jason) in 2015. *Even though the series has its own background music, it also recycled some BGM's from Turboranger and Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. See also References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/jyu.html Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *